Severus Snape en vacances
by incitatus
Summary: Que fait donc le professeur Snape pendant ses congés? Et pour quelle raison a-t-il mis tant de soin à s'habiller cette nuit? Venez découvrir le secret de Severus Snape! OS


**Severus Snape en vacances**

Note aux lecteurs: Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, et ce pour diverses raisons que je n'étalerai pas ici. Sachez seulement que j'ai plusieurs projets en cours d'écriture. Je ne vous ai pas abandonnés. Ce oneshot sans prétention est un pas de plus dans mon oeuvre de désacralisation du personnage de Severus Snape. Parce qu'il n'est pas aussi "dark" que l'on veut bien nous le faire entendre. Evidemment, rien ici n'est à prendre au sérieux! Amusez-vous et bonne lecture! Ah, et j'oublais: je dédicace cette courte histoire à Archea (allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales), parce que c'est elle qui m'a redonné un peu de courage pour écrire.

* * *

Le temps était idéal: un ciel dégagé, un souffle d'air frais sur la tiédeur moite de ce mois de mai et des étoiles à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Bientôt, la lune paraîtrait, ronde et blanche dans le ciel noir, auguste souveraine dans son royaume aux frontières étendues. Heureux, le professeur Snape attacha sa cape de mi-saison, tissée dans un très fin drap de laine afin de lui tenir chaud, mais pas trop. Il chaussa ses souliers de cuir de chauve-souris, souples, idéaux pour les promenades nocturnes. Il poussa un soupir d'aise en voyant son reflet qui bombait le torse de fierté dans le miroir du vestibule, puis sortit dans le couloir à pas de loup.

Quelques pas et minutes plus tard, il respirait à pleins poumons l'air vivifiant de ce printemps si doux. Il accueillit avec un gloussement de plaisir la brise qui vint jouer avec les pans de sa cape. Et se mit en marche, en direction de la forêt qui s'étendait à quelques kilomètres de son village natal. Tous les étés, quand il retournait rendre visite à sa vieille tante, il profitait de la nuit de pleine lune pour s'échapper et s'en aller dans les bois. Vous pourriez penser, chers lecteurs, qu'il avait quelque rendez-vous galant avec une inconnue aux yeux couleur de lune, d'armoise ou d'ardoise, ou pis, qu'il s'en allait retrouver, à ses risques et périls, quelque loup-garou bien connu du grand public. Mais il n'en était rien. Loin de là, il se hâtait ainsi vers la douce étreinte de sa fidèle compagne Solitude.

Dire qu'il en avait besoin serait un doux euphémisme: après avoir passé trois jours en compagnie de sa vieille tante Fidelma, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose: le calme. Cette femme avait tout de la veuve sourde et bavarde, trop affectueuse et collante comme un pot de glu. Rien qu'en songeant à ses bisous piquants de centenaire, des frissons d'horreur lui remontaient la colonne vertébrale. Mais il n'allait pas gâcher sa nuit à cause de sa tante! Il la chassa de son esprit et revint rapidement à l'observation de ce qui l'entourait.

Ses pas légers éveillaient dans l'herbe la sauge et le thym. Le parfum entêtant de la menthe poivrée lui parvenait à son passage. Des bruissements familiers couraient dans les talus, et de temps en temps, l'ombre d'un oiseau de nuit se profilait devant l'éclat de la Grande Ourse. Bientôt, il parvint aux abords de la forêt, et les odeurs se métamorphosèrent subtilement. Le professeur Snape avait toujours été fier de son nez. S'il avait su que son appendice nasal était l'objet de moquerie dans la gent estudiantine, peut-être aurait-il fait moins de cas de cette qualité. _Bienheureux les innocents!_

Les chênes, les marronniers, les frênes, les peupliers, tous ces arbres vénérables faisaient bruisser leur épais feuillage et leurs subtiles fragrances chatouillaient les narines professorales. Lorsqu'il longea la clôture de la demeure du garde-forestier, Severus s'enivra du fort parfum, chaud et sucré, de la glycine et du lilas sur le déclin.

Au moment de passer l'orée du bois, il vérifia d'une main qu'il avait tout ce dont il aurait besoin dans sa besace. Puis, le cœur en fête, il s'en fut, gambadant, dans les sous-bois. Qu'il était bien là, seul, sans morveux pour lui gâcher son plaisir, sans sa tante pour lui conseiller ceci ou cela, sans Dumbledore pour lui faire ce sourire agaçant! Il était seul et profitait de sa promenade. C'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il venait encore chez sa tante Fidelma: la forêt, et les promenades nocturnes.

Le professeur s'enfonçait dans les bois d'un pas assuré, de cette démarche qu'on ceux qui font le même chemin depuis des années. Assurément, il connaissait les moindres recoins de cette forêt du Nord de l'Angleterre. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours emprunté le même trajet, sans en dévier d'un pouce. À croire que l'itinéraire relevait d'un rite magique à la fois complexe et logique, dont le résultat ne dépendait que de l'application rigoureuse.

La rigueur! Voilà qui avait toujours fait fantasmer notre professeur! Le moindre faux pas, le moindre mouvement de travers pouvaient faire basculer le rêve dans le cauchemar, transformer un élixir apaisant en puissant poison. La rigueur! Voilà ce que ses élèves s'acharnaient à ne pas comprendre! Il avait bien quelques individus plus rigoureux, mais jamais aucun de ces morveux n'avait eu l'amour et la délicatesse suffisante pour accomplir des potions en bonne et due forme. Pas même le jeune Malfoy. Certes, le rejeton de Lucius ne se débrouillait pas mal, mais il avait cet orgueil et cette suffisance qui l'empêcherait toujours de comprendre le fond de la discipline. Avec une grimace, le professeur songea aux jumeaux Weasley. Eux avaient peut-être réellement compris ce qu'était une potion, mais l'utilisation qu'ils en faisaient n'avait rien de noble et de digne! Severus étouffa un juron lorsqu'il buta contre une racine. _Elle n'était pas là les années précédentes!_

Enfin, il arriva dans une petite clairière bordée de bouleaux et de chênes centenaires. L'herbe était constellée de violettes, primevères, pâquerettes et pissenlits. Alors, dans un geste empli de ferveur, il sortit de sa sacoche un minuscule couteau d'airain avec lequel il se mit en quête de quelques fleurs aux pétales duveteux. Sous l'œil rassurant de la pleine lune, il récolta l'essence d'un arbre qui avait vu naître et mourir la guerre de cent ans, un arbre pourvu de sept branches et neuf racines, un arbre sacré pour quiconque connaissait l'art subtil des potions. Cette liqueur des plus rares permettait à un philtre de jalousie d'émettre de puissantes vapeurs somnifères. Une fois la fiole remplie, Severus posa ses affaires dans le creux d'une souche et s'agenouilla.

Une voix profonde et lente, aux vibrations étonnantes, s'éleva alors vers les étoiles. On pouvait croire que ce chant – car c'était bien un chant – sortait de la terre-même. Mais si l'on prêtait davantage attention à ce qui se passait sous les étoiles cette nuit-là, on aurait vite compris que c'était Severus qui avait entamé un hymne à Hécate, déesse nocturne des ombres. Peu à peu, suivant un rythme connu de lui seul, il se balança.

La voix s'intensifiait, et des paroles commençaient à se distinguer au milieu des murmures. Lorsqu'un hibou hulula au loin, ce fut comme un signe, et le professeur se leva. Il se déshabilla religieusement, il se purifia au ruisseau qui courait non loin de là, sous les feuilles des fougères. Et il amorça le tour de l'arbre sacré, d'abord en marchant, puis, au fur et à mesure que sa voix s'intensifiait, en trottinant et en sautillant.

Sa concentration était telle que des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front, et le long de son nez. Ses cheveux mal coupés se mouvaient sans grâce autour de son visage blafard. Mais malgré tout cela, sa ferveur religieuse le rendait presque beau. Ses yeux noirs ne voyaient plus que ce tronc noueux qu'il allait bientôt devoir escalader. Ses pieds nus étaient légers et agiles sur le sol moussu. On entendait désormais sa voix qui résonnait au loin, portée par la cime mouvante des arbre.

Brusquement, le chant se brisa. Severus s'élança d'un bond sur une branche basse, et à mains nues, arracha le premier rameau de gui qu'il trouva. Ils se trompaient, ceux qui croyaient encore que le gui se récoltait à la serpe, oh comme ils se trompaient! Tous les plus grands sorciers – qui eux-mêmes le tenaient de druides érudits – savaient que c'était nu comme un ver et des ses dix doigts qu'il fallait récolter le gui. Il fallait d'abord prier l'arbre porteur de la plante magique, le supplier humblement de se laisser faire. C'est ce qui expliquait que Severus se trouvait actuellement nu comme au jour de sa naissance, accroupi sur une branche d'arbre qui ployait sous son poids.

Quand il n'eut plus assez de mains pour porter sa récolte, il redescendit en sifflotant. Il déposa son fardeau, se rhabilla, récupéra ses affaires et s'en fut par où il était arrivé. Désormais il chantonnait une chanson paillarde qu'un oncle éloigné lui avait apprise il y a fort longtemps. Il était particulièrement satisfait de sa sortie: le gui était beau cette année. À le voir, on pouvait comprendre que l'étrange phénomène qui venait de se produire faisait partie de son quotidien. Il s'en retournait donc l'esprit tranquille et apaisé, prêt à subir les questions et bavardages de sa tante pendant quelques jours encore.

À plusieurs mètre de là, sous un buisson ardent de la clairière, un gros chien noir était assis, et son regard débordait d'incompréhension et de stupeur. Un peu de moquerie peut-être aussi.


End file.
